User talk:Jackiespeel
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Coffee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Main Page page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Tea Wiki Hi Jackie - I saw your question about the Tea wiki - were you looking to add info on brands and products and wondering if you could do that? You absolutely can. Also let me know if you'd like help on the Tea wiki at all. Our content production team can create a wordmark for you and a new skin (similar to what we did with the coffee wiki) if you're interested in that let me know! Christina l 23:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Company Contributions Hi - Companies can add and edit info as much as they like to wikis on Wikia, our platform is very different from Wikipedia. They can also engage in talk pages and comment. I think wikis can be a great way for companies to get the word out about their products too. Let me know if you want any help with the Tea wiki! Christina l 16:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam edits As these are spam articles which have been deleted I just swap the square brackets for quote marks so that a record is left of what was done, but the wanted page list is not cluttered up. Jackiespeel 13:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jackiespeel! It looks like that wikia only has 5 pages, so it's probably a good idea to wait until it's built up more to link. Then again, you could always create an "Adopt a Wikia" page on Coffee Wikia! I actually didn't know that you were into coffee in addition to the Tea Wikia. Would you potentially be interested in becoming an admin on this wikia? I think if you edited a little more you could definitely qualify to be an admin! Especially since you do such a great job on the Tea Wikia. Just a thought! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 16:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi from Tea Wiki In response to your first question, I am quite open to cooperation in just about any respects, so please do bring your ideas. Second, we could have a page for a company of that sort on both wikis, and each wiki can focus on the company's production of the product the wiki relates to. The pages could also each have links to the other wiki's page. Third, I donn't know. Fourth, I will look into that. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 18:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 18:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. If you like, you can adopt the T&C Wiki (I would but adopted this one too recently) and we can work together to update and make it into what we need. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 23:49, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Understood. Thanks for bringing that wiki to my attention. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 15:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Good idea. And glad Wanted Pages is finally working. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 21:15, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: IP-Contributors On it. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 14:14, January 9, 2016 (UTC) If you would like to be admin, that's fine with me. Ask and ye shall recieve; I trust you well enough. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 03:54, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I had seen that you had given me the rights on WT shortly after my last message, and in fact got on this morning solely for the purpose of returning the favor. Thanks for your help. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 13:19, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: London Wiki Templates You've come to the right place, my friend. I'll get to work on it. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 20:55, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Coffee Shows Etc I don't see why not, but as my computer access is limited ATM, I won't be able to make it myself. -- [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 05:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi Ha, wish I knew. I recently moved outside of town, and we're still trying to find an internet service that works. Sorry about all this, didn't expect it to take so long. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 15:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Which is precisely why I asked you to watch this. I wanted to make sure it stayed dead while I was away. >=D [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 18:47, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I am. Still can't be on much, but I'm active enough to handle this place. (Who am I kidding. I was active enough to handle this place when I had no internet access whatsoever.) [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 20:40, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Blogs etc I assume you are talking about this. I looked at it yesterday evening and decided it was permissible, though not to be encouraged. But yes, we so need a "Dungeon of Stupidity Wikia". ;) [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 13:12, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Again, barely permissible once I cleaned it up. I may come back and delete it later, though. And don't forget the 26-year-olds who act like 6-year-olds, and the ones who claim they're 6-year-olds. >:D [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 14:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) And it'll be like Jean-Paul Satre's No Exit...the punishment is having to put up with other people. >:D The sadist in me is enjoying this way too much. xD [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 05:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wikipedia page Looks like a good idea. Do you mind doing it? I would, but I'm stuck with only an outdated tablet ATM and doing even basic Wikia things can become very frustrating very quickly. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 18:10, July 19, 2016 (UTC) What sort of "anything" did you have in mind? :P [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 19:04, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Links I can handle. Images no. This device insists on turning all downloads into .bin files, so I can't upload them. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 00:26, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Precisely. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 03:24, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Badges Brilliant. :P [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 00:26, July 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 03:24, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Back Sorry for not being on really at all the last few months. I'm trying to be more active again. [[User:LordWeirdo|''--Grandpa'']] (yell at me) 16:22, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :I don't mind 'minding the shop.' Feel free to develop anything relevant on the wikis I am involved in. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:18, March 16, 2017 (UTC) California coffee Hey hey :) We just received a piece of mail at Community Support expressing concern that California was not on the list of coffee producing countries, under the USA. Feel free to address this request however you wish — including by ignoring it, if your coffee expertise tells you to. But I just wanted you to know that a reader thinks California is worthy of an article like Coffee Industry of California! -- CzechOut 20:54, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :The person who wrote in is probably not an editor but a reader. Occasionally, we at Fandom get requests for articles from people who were reading a wiki and then were surprised that it didn't have an article about '. So we pass them on to the relevant wiki's admin for evaluation and further action. :If you don't have the time or inclination to write the article, that's perfectly okay! I just wanted to make you aware of the request. It might be enough to just quickly add Coffee Industry of California '''as a red-link' to the "list of" article, if you think there's potentially enough information out there to eventually justify such an article. Thanks! -- CzechOut 14:54, February 14, 2019 (UTC)